The new couple
by Yukirin Kagamine
Summary: Utau and Kukai breaks up. Then Kukai bumps to Amu. Kukai tells Amu about his breaks up with Utau. Then what will happens? READ THE STORY!


Yukirin: Hi minna!

Kukai: yo!

Amu: you.. why do you write about Kukamu?

Yukirin: what? Can't I like Kukamu and write storys?!

Ikuto: Yukirin! Why don't you write Amuto?

Yukirin: what neko? I like Amuto but I like Kukamu more..

Ikuto: why?! Amu and me are the best couple!

Yukirin: no neko! Kukamu are the BEST!

Ikuto: wha-

Yukirin: SHUS! Do the disclaimer neko!

Ikuto: fine.. Yukirin doesn't own shugo chara/doki, nor the characters!

Yukirin: thank you neko! TO THE STORY!

Amu, Tadase, Nagihiko, and Rima: grade 7, 13 years old.

Kukai and Utau: grade 8, 14 years old.

The new couple!

Kukai's POV

I was infront of Utau's house waiting for her. I can't help but lose my mind thinking about her. She said she wants to talk to me, I wonder what she wants to said. Ahh.. did I forget to introduce myself? Okay then. I'm Souma Kukai, I'm an 8th grader. I have emerald eyes and brown-messy-hair.

"Kukai!" Utau said but no reply from the brown-messy-haired-guy.

"KUKAI!" Utau screams. "yes?" finally Kukai answer her.

"Like I said I want to tell you something." Utau said and her eyes seems to be sad.

"what is it?" Kukai answers. "I… I want to.. BREAK UP!" Utau said a little screaming at the last two words. "What?! WHY?!" Kukai ask while screaming back at her. "It's because… I love someone else!" She said then get inside her house again. Then Kukai walks back home. Suddenly, he bumps into the pink haired girl, Hinamori Amu.

Amu's POV

I was walking to the park then suddenly someone bumps me.

"ouch…" I said. "Hinamori?" Kukai ask while looking down at me. "Eh? Kukai? What are you doing?" I ask. "I'll tell you later, let's go to the park!" He said and helps me get up. Then we head to the park.

AT THE PARK

Still Amu's POV

We finally reach the park. Then Kukai ask me "Do you want ice creams?" "I want, the strawberry one." I answer. "Okay, I'll get chocolate" He said. The Kukai wents to the ice cream store near the park.

Finally he is back and gives me the strawberry ice cream. "Here is yours" He said. "Thanks" I reply. "no prob" he said.

"Okay, so what happens?" I ask him, a bit curious. "well… Utau breaks up with me just a moment ago." He said and I can tell he was sad. "what? Utau and you breaks up?! Why?" I ask again and deep inside my heart I was happy. Haven't I told you that I was in love with him? Sorry then. "She said she loves someone else so we breaks up" He said. "too bad, but don't worry I'm sure you will find another girl" I said and secretly wanting it to be me. "yeah, thanks Hinamori!" He said and he's back to his normal happy-go-lucky Kukai I know. "Your welcome" I said.

Then he ask me if he is allowed to walks me home and of course I happily answer yes. He walks me home by running and NOT walking. He's making me do the 100 m dash again.

Finally we arrived at my house. "Bye Kukai, I'll see you tomorrow at school!" I said. "Okay, but wait!" He said then he takes my hand. "Amu.. I like, no love you.. will you be my g-girlfriend?" He ask me while blushing. "o-of course. I l-love y-you t-too" I answer happily while blushing. "Okay then, I'll see you tomorrow!" He said. Letting my hands go and grins widely at me then he kissed me. I blush. Then he walks to his own house.

Kukai's POV

So after we went buy ice creams, I tell Amu about what happens between me and Utau. Then I walks her home. When we arrived at her house I grab her hands and said "Amu.. I like, no love you." Then she said "o-of course. I l-love y-you t-too" then I said "Okay then, I'll see you tomorrow!" I Letting her hands go and grins widely at her then I kissed her. Then I walks to my own house. I really loves her now and forever.

Yukirin: I'm so sorry It was so short because I was in hurry writing this!

Kukai&Amu: (blushes) Yukirin! What w-was t-that?!

Yukirin: hehe.

Ikuto: WHAT?! That soccer-boy steals AMU!

Yukirin: Shut up neko!

Ikuto: Why don't you make AMUTO?!

Yukirin: Shut up! I've told you I like Kukamu more then AMUTO!

Ikuto: fine...

Kukai&Amu: Review please! Thank you for reading!

V


End file.
